gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Stone Of Destiny
The Stone Of Destiny, also known as Lia Fiál and poetically as Jacob's Pillow, is an ancient, magical stone. History There are conflicting reports to the definite origin of the stone, but the stone originated in Bethel. The biblical Jacob fled the wrath of his brother Esau, and rested his head upon the Stone where he had a wondrous vision of angels climbing a ladder into Heaven. From this point, the story of the stone's journey diverges. One tale states that the Hebrew, Moses, gave Prince Gathelus the Stone. Gathelus fled Egypt and sailed to Samothrace, where his wife Scota bore her first two sons. Eventually he, his family, and the Stone found themselves in a place they named the Port of Gathelus, later to be known as Portugal. Upon Gathelus' death, Scota took her sons and the stone to Ireland, where she and one of her sons died battling the natives. Her eldest son, however, Eremon, was crowned by his brother Eber Finn upon the Stone in Tara. Another tale states that Moses led his Hebrew brethren through the desert, quenching their thirst with the Stone. The Stone spent centuries in possession of the Hebrews, until the prophet Jeremiah offered the stone to King Eochaid of Ireland in dowry for his daughter, Tamar Tea Tephi, Princess of Judah. Cu Chullain, hero of Ulster, championed Lugaid Red-Stripe for King, but the Stone refused to acknowledge Lugaid as king. Enraged, Cu Chullain struck the Stone with a spear of light, breaking into two halves. Prince Fergus carried one half of the Stone to Argyll to what is now known as Scotland, and founded a kingdom called Dalriada, but Castle Carbonek found him instead, bringing with it Priest-King Pelles and the archmage, Merlin. Merlin embedded Excalibur in the Stone, where it remained until Arthur pulled the sword from the Stone in London. Merlin brought Saint Columba the Stone on Iona after Columba had battled the Loch Ness Monster, "taming" it. Saint Columba laid his head on the Stone and died. After Kenneth Macalpin united the various kingdoms of Scotland, he was crowned High King on the Stone, as were his heirs for the next 400 years. Centuries later, it was taken to England, where it was placed in the royal throne in Westminster Abbey. The British kings were crowned upon it thereafter. King Arthur and Griff encountered the Stone in 1996, and it transported them to Manhattan to find Excalibur. Later that year, while England was returning the stone to Scotland, members of the London Clan -- Griff, Coco, and Staghart -- King Arthur, Macbeth, Hudson, and Lexington avowed to protect the stone on its journey home. Xanatos, however, had other plans in mind, and sent Coldsteel, Coyote, and one robot from each the Steel Clan and Iron Clan to do his bidding. Coldstone and Coldfire appeared, most likely to battle Coldsteel rather than actually protect the stone. Powers The Stone is presumably sentient, and has various magical abilities, such as teleportation. However, it can only be convinced to use these abilities by the answering of a riddle. When active, the Stone glows blue. Trivia *King Arthur was crowned King of Britain on the Stone on September 29th 500. *Constantine was crowned High King of Scotland shortly before Michaelmas of 995. *Macbeth was crowned High King of Scotland on September 29th 1040. In Clan Building Chapter Nine: Rock of Ages, The Stone of Destiny is seen talking to both David Xanatos and Arthur Pendragon on November 15, 1:06PM GMT, in two different places, which would mean that there is more than one Stone of Destiny. However on the next page, the time the Stone is talking to Arthur changes to 1:07AM GMT, twelve hours earlier. It is unclear which of these is the goof. The Stone says it cannot be contained in a single vessel, and its many stories are mutually exclusive so it is possible that there is more than one stone, even if it was not talking to Arthur and Xanatos at the same time. Category:Magic Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects